Ouch! My Aching Kwazii!
'Ouch! My Aching Kwazii! '''is the 27th episode of Season 27. Summary Kwazii gets angry that Desmond is getting more attention than him and begins to compete against him to see who can get hurt the most and get the most attention from their friends. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii showing off his coolest daredevil stunts to his friends, who were all watching with amazement as they saw him hopping on an indestructable bubble he created with his bubble magic. Connor and Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were cheering for him while Captain Barnacles and Peso were watching with impression just when Amaya, Greg, Sofia, Amber, James, and Desmond arrived when they heard the commotion and asked what's happening as Izzy explains that Kwazii is performing some cool tricks he'd been planning for weeks as they saw him land on the grass and bounce back up. Soon, everyone came to watch the show and they even brought snacks and drinks to enjoy while watching the show. Hugo then comes and asks Sofia whats up, just when Kwazii lands on him and bounces off back into the air, and almost into space as he was heading back onto solid ground, then crashed as rubble and rocks shot out and showered the whole crowd, who had their arms up to protect their eyes and faces from getting covered in dirt, but then a big rock hits Desmond's arm, breaking it. As Kwazii got up and dusted and healed himself, he saw everyone rushing to Desmond's aid and quit paying attention to him. After the kids left, Kwazii asked in an annoyed tone what happened as Captain Barnacles explains to him that his stunt caused a rock to fire at Desmond's arm and Kwazii felt guilty, but also jealous of the attention he was getting, so he comes up with a plan to get only himself hurt. At a tetherball court, Kwazii had replaced a tether ball with a rock and ties his magic rock to it as he demonstrates that by swinging the rock, it'll smash him right in the face, just as Peso asks his friend if he is sure if this is such a good idea and Captain Barnacles tells him that he can't just get all the attention he wants by trying to hurt himself and that Desmond's injury is caused by him. Kwazii rolled his eyes and says that it's not to get everyone from Desmond, then asks what does he got to lose. Then before either of his friends can stop him, Kwazii swung the rock and it came back, hitting him smack on the face! Meanwhile, the kids were gathered around Desmond, who had his arm in a cast and was lying in a chair just as Sofia came with a glass of water with a straw, then she draws it right next to Desmond's face as he sips into the straw and drinks the water. As Desmond drank his water, Vivian asks him if there is anything they can do for him, as Hildagard suggests that maybe they can get him a bowl of Freezenburg's famous soup, as she shows him a hot steaming bowl of it, but all Desmond want was to rest as he was about to close his eyes and fall asleep. Just then, the kids heard the sound of yowling in pain and appearing in the lane, Captain Barnacles was pushing a wheelbarrow with a bandaged up Kwazii, who had a bruised face and was moaning in fake pain “Oh the pain!” as he tells Peso to slow to a stop when he sees their friends and turns to Captain Barnacles that when they stop, it’s Oscar time! As all the kids, including Desmond, went to see what was going on, Peso, Kwazii, and Captain Barnacles backed up as Kwazii shouts "Ow, the soreness of the aches!" and Captain Barnacles tells him to be brave and that all is well. Clio asks Kwazii with worry if he's okay, as he asks Clio if that's her and lets out a fake cough that sounded real and convincing, then adds that it was horrible for that he explained that he was attacked in a rock avalanche while he, Captain Barnacles, and Peso were hiking in the mountains. However, Prince Hugo suspected that Kwazii was lying and snaps at him that Desmond is the real hurt guy. Speaking of Desmond, Sofia begins to wonder where he is as she and the others suddenly heard a cry for help and turned to see a cut down tree on top of Desmond! Everyone runs to his rescue, including Sofia, and they immediately ignored Kwazii who had fallen off the wheel barrow. Kwazii was beginning to fume, but stopped himself as he asks what's Desmond's secret as Captain Barnacles explains to him that Desmond's injuries are only caused by some things, but Kwazii's injuries are only caused by himself. Kwazii then gets an idea as he demands Captain Barnacles to hit him really hard with his polar bear strength, but the captain refuses as Kwazii grunts and decides to find someone else to hurt him and walks off. Peso then says that this gets to the point when things get silly, and Captain Barnacles agrees, looking concerned with a slight shake of his head. As Kwazii was far away and grunting in frustration, Sheriff Callie comes into view just as she saw her friend and she asks him why the grumpy expression on his face. Looking up at the sheriff, Kwazii's expression changes as he says that he's just going for a stroll to Brave Blastway in the Fantasy Forest, and he walks passed Sheriff Callie before she could asks any more questions. She then shrugs and resumes walking back to town. Meanwhile, Sofia, Amber, and James were help Peso bandage up Desmond after saving him from that fallen tree just as James asks where Kwazii is and that he hasn't seen him all day since he faked that injury, despite his beaten up face that was hit by a rock, just one rock to be exact. Just then, Sofia sees Sheriff Callie coming and she asks her if she’d seen Kwazii anywhere as she explains that she just saw him walking to the Fantasy Forest where she heard him say that he was heading towards Brave Blastway. Sofia asks why Kwazii would go there as Sheriff Callie replied that he didn’t explain why, but it didn’t take long for Captain Barnacles and Peso to realize why: Kwazii went to Brave Blastway to try and hurt himself again! Sofia gasps and asks why as Captain Barnacles believes that it might because of all the attention Desmond was getting. They need to get to Brave Blastway and stop Kwazii before he really does get himself hurt! Meanwhile, Kwazii had arrived in Brave Blastway and is now entering the cave. Although, it was a little dark inside so Kwazii uses his guiding light to see better as he looks around to see so many bombs with fuses that were ready to be lit. Walking up to one, Kwazii uses his enchanted fire power to light up the bomb, then run back away from it, until it explodes and makes the cave shake. Soon, the cave starts to shake so much that a bunch of rocks started falling and chaos rumbles soon enough as Kwazii tried to escape, but then a rock falls onto his tail before he could run to the exit and then he summons his protection power force field as he decides that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Meanwhile, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Sofia, Sheriff Callie, and Desmond have arrived at Brave Blastway just to hear Kwazii‘s cry for help, and see that the cave was shaking and rocks were falling! Then they saw Kwazii inside his force field that was protecting him, but was beginning to crack! Captain Barnacles gets in and dodges a falling rock, then another, and another, until he finally reaches Kwazii and slips through the almost broken force field, the tries to lift the rock off of Kwazii's tail, but the shaking and more rocks falling broke through the protection shield just as Captain Barnacles and Kwazii were trapped together! Sofia then decides to go in and help, but Desmond speaks out that he wants to come and help too just as Sheriff Callie asks him if he’s sure and reminds him that he still has a broken arm. Desmond replies that he knows, but if Sofia needs help, then he’s going with her after she helped him overcome his fears, plus he doesn’t have to stay behind and watch his friends get crushed in the cave. It was time to be a hero as Desmond goes with Sofia and heads inside without getting crushed by the rocks, until they reached their friends and helped Captain Barnacles and Kwazii lift the rocks off themselves, until they were finally free, and they made a quick run for it as they got out of the cave before they were caved it! After they were out, Kwazii owed Desmond an apology, for hurting him during his stunt and for trying to get more attention than him just by hurting himself, as his friend forgives him and says that was an accident. He knew that Kwazii would never hurt him on purpose, and never will. Now that they were out, Kwazii decides to make things up for Desmond by healing his arm as he uses his healing powers to heal his broken arm and then his bruised tail last. With a relieved sigh, Desmond thanks Kwazii just as Captain Barnacles asks Kwazii if he promises to never hurt himself again as Kwazii chuckled and promises that it will never happen again, ever! Soon, all the friends laughed happily along while heading back home, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Bubble Magic * Star Power * Sparkle Storm * Super Strength * Magic Rope * Guiding Light * Enchanted Fire * Protection Power * Healing Power Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here * This episode is a little similar to the following: ** Cry Ed from Ed, Edd, n Eddy ** The List from Camp Lazlo * The episode's title is a nod of the saying "Ouch! My aching back!". Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 27 images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Captain Barnacles Bear images Category:Peso Penguin images Category:Octonauts images Category:Group images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 27 episodes Category:Season 27 episodes based on cartoons